The final journey
by wolves bane22
Summary: after three years Ed and Al finally return home hoping to find peace, but it seems to be there destiny for one last hardship, one last journey, rated M just incase
1. home coming

The rain poured down heavily, so heavily that the rain almost seemed solid around him. the roaring thunder in the sky so loud that it shook the ground beneath him, his entire body soaked to the bone. This isn't exactly how he had imagined his home coming, he had hoped it would be sunny, Edward had been gone for a little over three years, he didn't want Winry and Pinako to see him for the first time in soo long soaked like some sewer rat or a stray dog, he chuckled slightly imagining himself as such. Alphonse looked at him quizzically, "what is it brother"," "nothing Al, I guess I'm just nervous". "But why brother they're our family". "But it's been three years Al," Ed stared at the ground with worry in his eyes, "so much has changed in the last three years, like what if they don't recognize me," a grin appeared on Alphonse's face, "well brother it would be kind of hard not to recognize you, there are certain characteristics that make you stand out of a crowd, well not exactly stand out," Ed's face turned a shade of red his teeth beginning to grind, "more short jokes does it ever end, am I going to be plagued the rest of my life with crappy puns about my height." Alphonse chuckled at his brothers rage. The rain blanket of rain began to settle, revealing the farms and lush green fields of Risembool, and in the distance was what they had over the years of travel in there youth to call home. Both Ed and Al became overwhelmed with happiness as they drew more near that which they had been away from for so long, soon they would be home and once again reunited with their family.

* * *

ok i know this first chapter is short but this is my first time writing so you'll have to cut me a break.

I promise there will be more to come.


	2. Chapter 2 Home sweet home

chapter 2- Home sweet home

The sun had begun to shine through the curtains, Winry looked up, disapointed that the rain had stopped. Some people found it odd but she enjoyed the rain, the way it fell on the roof, the thunder, was all very rythmatic to her and it calmed her. "Winry, Winry?" She snapped back to reality, "sorry aurick, I lost concentration for a moment," she smiled at Aurick sheepishly. "You seem to have a lot on your mind lately, is everithing alright?" "Yes I'm fine, since grannys been sick I've been having to work double duty so I'm just a little tired its nothing." "Well you know if you need anything Winry I'm only a phone call away right?" "Yes I know thank you," "anything at all just let me know ok," he placed his hand on hers, "well your automail looks fine, and oh look at the time you'll miss your train if you don't leave soon, "um ok," Aurick stood up with a puzzled look on his face. Winry hurried him to the door, "now your next checkup is in two months so I'll see you then ok, you take care now Aurick." "Uh ok thanks Winry I'll see you later." Winry sighed as she shut the door, she heard pinako laughing in the background, "whats so funny granny," she said with a sneer. "Oh nothing child, nothing at all." Winry sat down at the oak table across from Pinako. You know dear you've grown into a beautiful young lady I don't understand why" "because granny!" Winry snapped, she began to clench her fists, her eyes reverting from Pinako to the table. Pinako saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, she grasped her hand comfortingly, "I know this is hard for you, but your going to have to start moving foward, you can't keep dwelling on the past its been almost three years now Winry and I don't think he's coming back dear. Pinako began to feel tears well up in her eyes, she had always thought of Ed as somthing like a son, she had watched the boy grow from the time he was little. She understood Winrys pain, she of all people understood what it was like to loose someone important to you. Winry began to weep, 'I know granny it's just hard, I don't know if I can ever stop missing him. Pinako sighed, "and you may never stop missing him, but you have to start living your life again, you can't keep dwelling on this. Winry took a deep breath, trying to hold in her tears, "I know... your right granny I have to keep moving foward." Winry smiled, "that is what Ed always said isn't it. Pinako stood up, "well I think I'll start making dinner, how does stew sound? Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Winry said. " I swear if it's Aurick again", she opened the door, "may I help y..." Winry stopped dead in her tracks, she could not beleive her eyes. Was this a dream? Winry tried to speak but nothing came out. She began to feel lightheaded and her heart began to race. Suddenly every thing went white. Thud!

Winry? Winry! Ed screamed as he began to panic, Pinako ran to the door, "whats wrong!" Pinako yelled, "She just passed out," Ed said with fright. "Get her to the bed" Pinako ordered, Ed picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room, pinako followed behind with a cold rag, with all the caos it wasnt until Ed placed her on the bed that Pinako who the two boys were. "Its you" she gasped, "I.. I thought you were both dead," Al laughed, "nice to see you too granny," Pinako hugged both the boys tightly, "So what happened with Winry" Ed stated. "She just fainted thats all boys." Pinako placed the cold rag on her head, "she should be up shortly." Ed neeled next to winry, he began to study her face, so little about her had changed, just like everything else in risembool. This thought was comforting though, in a way it was like him and Al had never really left. Ed looked up at Pinako, she was still staring at him and Al with a shocked look on her face. "C'mon granny snap out of it, your looking at us like were ghosts or somthing." "Sorry boys, this is just such a shock, but don't get me wrong I'm glad your back." Ed felt somthing grasp his arm, he looked down and saw that Winry had finally woken up. She squeezed his arm lightely and smiled, "so what took you so long" she said with a smile on her face. "Well you know how it is when you cross the gate its kind of a pain in the ass to get back." Winry smiled, tears welling in her eyes, "well its about time."

After things began to calm down Pinako had made dinner, as they ate Alphonse told them what it was like on the other side of the gate. He told them about the the war, about the caos and insanity that was happening. He told them about how there was no alchemy on the other side of the gate but there technology was slightly more advanced than there's. He told the about these flying machines called planes, the massive tanks, and somthing called a howitzer. Both Winry and Pinako sat there with there mouthes wide open as they listened to Alphonses wild tales. "Alright Al i think thats enough horror stories for one night." "Sorry brother I guess im just happy to be back." " Its alright Al, I enjoyed your stories," Pinako streached her arms and informed everyone she was going to bed, leaving the othe three in the kitchen. Winry stared quizically at Ed, somthing about him seemed different. Sure he had grown slightly taller, which she didnt think was possible, and his face had filled in a bit more, but it wasnt his physical apperance, it was somthing about his demenure, he seemed more distant, even the look in his eyes seemed different, his eyes were fixed strait ahead as though he was looking at somthing that wasnt there. Suddenly he glanced at her and there eyes met, they remained fixed on eachother for a moment until winry reverted her eyes, Alphonse, taking note of the begining of an awkward situation decided to flee, "Well I am exausted i better go get some rest. "Um Al wait" bu t it was too late he hated it when all fled whenever there was an awkward moment, he would stand by him in any battle, but when it came to any od social situation Al split. After his breif moment of frustration he changed his gaze back to Winry, he saw with the expression on her face that she wanted to talk. There was a breif moment of silence between the to, Ed rubbed his chin thinking of what to say, but Winry was the first to speak, "so its really been three years huh?" "Yeah doesnt seem like it does it Winry, it seems a hell of a lot longer than that." Ed stared at his drink with a pained look in his eyes. Winry couldnt help but stare into his amber eyes, she could get lost in them for hours. She wanted so badly to tell him everything she felt, but for some horrid reason she couldn't bring herself to do it, for her being rejected by Ed would be the worst possible thing that could happen to her at this point, but she had to try, she had to say somthing. What if he ran off again on another insane crusade, she wouldnt see him for months or possiblly years at a time, or maybe... never, she couldnt let him go without telling him somthing. "You know Ed I've really missed you these past three years," "I've missed you too Winry," "no Ed you don't understand," Winry grasped his hand, "I really missed you." Ed saw tears begin to well in her eyes, what did she mean by that, then it hit him. No that couldnt be it he thought, could it, suddenly he felt like the biggest idiot in the world He watched as Winry weeped and his heart sank into his stomach, he didnt know what to do in a situation like this, watching her weep made his heart ache, all he wanted to do now was comfort her, he walked over to her and embraced her, she let her head fall on his chest as she weeped. "Winry you have to listen to me, its done, its all done im not going anywhere ok, I promise. He put his hand on her cheek as he wiped the tears from her eyes, Winry looked up into his golden eyes, she placed her hand on his, "you dont have to fight anymore Ed, theres no one left to fight, its over you can rest now. That was soo hard for him to beleive, all these years he had been fighting, all these years he had been searching and as hard as it was for him to beleive it was finally over, maybe now he could find some solice, some peace. Winry placed her hand on his cheek, "Edward I... Her face slowely moved closer to his, she was now barly an inch away from him, "Edward I lo... BANG BANG BANG, "In the name of Amsteris and the state alcemists open up! Both Ed and Winry jumped up in shock, "whats going on Ed?" Winry asked begining to panic, but Ed didnt answer her, all he could think of was "crap."

Ok I know that th first couple of chapters are a bit slow but I promise you its building up to something exciting.

I also like to say thank you to those of you who posted good reviews, trust me its a good morale booster.

More to come soon!

Chapter 3- Its never really over


End file.
